hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Masters (Nkech)
The 2018 Masters was the 82nd edition of the Masters at Augusta National Golf Club. The tournament was held from April 5th-8th. The tournament was won by a new first time winner, Justin Thomas, a 23-year old from the US State of Kentucky, after Thomas charged into a tie for the lead in the third round and won the masters off a birdie on the 18th hole to finish at 5-under par, 1 stroke ahead of runner ups Jordan Spieth, Justin Rose, and Dustin Johnson. Tournament First Round The First Round was a moderately good round, with no rain in several days making the course very hard and very fast. With clouds increasing as the day went on, and winds picking up in the afternoon, the low round of the day, a 3-under 69, was scored twice in the morning by Australian Jason Day ''and American ''Jordan Spieth. Not one player who started after 12PM shot an under par round for the first time in masters history. the 3-under 69 from Day and Spieth was good enough to bring a 2-stroke advantage over 3rd place, Englishman Justin Rose. For everyone else, the round was Even-Par 72 or worse. Leaderboard Second Round The Second Round saw strong conditions for scoring, with rain overnight giving way to howling morning winds hindering scoring from Morning Tee times. With many afternoon tee times having struggled in the first round, and despite many carding under par, the leaderboard dropped down, and the lead was sitting at even par after the second round for the first time since the 1954 Masters. The co-lead was also amongst the largest in Masters History, with a record 6 players tied for the lead at even par- Bernd Weisberger ''of Austria, ''Justin Rose ''of England, ''Soren Kjeldsen ''of Denmark, ''Jason Day ''of Australia, ''Patrick Reed ''of the United States, and ''Hideki Matsuyama ''of Japan. A record 25 players were also within 2 strokes of the lead going into the weekend. Leaderboard Third Round The Third Round was the best round for scoring in the tournament, with greens soft, sunny skies, and low winds. The tournament field moved upwards overall, with numerous players making big moves. The lowest round of the tournament, a 6-under par 66, was recorded by Kentucky Native ''Justin Thomas to enter a 3-way co-lead for first place after three rounds with Bernd Weisberger and Rory McIlroy. Leaderboard Final Round The final round at the 82nd Masters was one of the most anticipated in Masters history, with no clear cut victor or crowd favorite. Scoring was decently favorable, especially with the morning groups. Dustin Johnson got into the clubhouse early with a 5-under par 67 to finish 4-under for the tournament and setting a mark for the rest of the field. Despite attempts to cross the line from both Jordan Spieth and Justin Rose, both also finished at 4-under. Only one man was able to pass Johnson, Kentuckian Justin Thomas, who became the first Kentuckian to ever win one of Golf's four majors by shooting a 2-under par 70 in the final round to finish 5-under par for the tournament after a long birdie putt on the 18th hole, granting him a 1-stroke victory over the runner ups Jordan Spieth, Justin Rose, and Dustin Johnson. Leaderboard Scoring Comparison Category:Hypothetical Events